


In These Small Hours

by DominusFero



Series: Ghosts of Our Pasts [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Autumn, Cutesy, Early Mornings, Funny, Husbands, Jasper you dope, Let David in bed, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sleepy Boys, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Following the events of Ghosts of Our Pasts.After a very, very, very long recovery period and starting anew with their relationship, Jasper and David have grown close once again.





	In These Small Hours

Calm was the morning wind on this particular autumn day, the lazy bronze rays of an early sun peeking over the pines cheekily, like it was a child overlooking their sleeping parent. A blanket of warmth bathed the landscape in an ethereal glow. Mornings such as these were what brought a smile to David's face among other simplistically pleasant things. As an early riser, he milled about with a mug of freshly brewed green tea in hand, moving as quietly as he could on tiptoe as if any sound would disturb the world around him. Quietly he munched a chocolate biscotti while he sat in his favorite armchair looking through the large glass windows of his favorite room in the house: the sunroom.

A homey quaint little space, the sunroom breathed life into any who sat in its plush chairs or upon the plump cushions of the loveseat. It had a twinge of a grandmotherly vibe mixed with a dash of country due to the knit woolen throws, hodgepodge bookshelves lined with slightly dusty yet lovingly worn novels, mason jars of brilliant hues stuffed with small plants and miscellaneous folded blankets stacked within antiqued wooden milk crates. The room smelled of both an aged perfume as well as clean crisp dirt from the plants that lined the shelves. Sunkissed fading yellowed curtains were drawn to let in as much sunshine as possible. The faint song of birds broke the silence of the still dawn, music to the ears of the darling little redhead.

Until his cup became dry of tea and his body too cold to stand remaining uncovered in more than his pajamas, David sat in place and listened to the sound of nature. Eyes closed as he reclined in his seat, gentle breaths near silent were the only sound other than the audio of the birds singing to one another from across treetops. Once satisfied, he paid his tribute by stepping out to refill the bird feeders that hung from wrought-iron black coated posts protruding from the ground. Such was a custom of his routine and it was something that he would never ever hope to change.

Returning indoors he made his way to the dimly lit kitchen where he palmed the wall in search of a lightswitch. Tossing his used tea bag into the receptacle, David set his empty mug beside the coffeepot for later use in the day. He then exited the kitchen, quietly shuffling his slipper covered feet down the elongated wooden floor to his bedroom. While he may be awake that did not mean he did not enjoy the comfort of toasty blankets under a hefty comforter as opposed to the coolness of an early morn.

The bedroom was dark like a cave and nearly silent also save for the grumbling sound of a second occupant. Smiling to himself, David could not help but reminisce and dream of the past. It felt so long ago that he had been able to finalize his love in written record. After years apart it was only a few months prior that the redhead had wed the love of his life, the dashingly handsome Jasper Elliot Stone. Their love was surreal, most definitely a dream come true but for what amounted to an eternity it had felt one-sided to David. He had been enamored with Jasper for close to the majority of his existence and only recently was he able to exploit that love to its fullest. Fourteen plus years of pining for the man who had once been his friend that was now his lover. Humorously enough the two were near opposites but so as the saying goes, opposites attract and nothing more could be truer for Jasper Elliot Stone and his husband David James Greenwood.

More of a night owl than a morning glory, Jasper was sound asleep, snoring quite loudly to note, with his face half shoved into the pillow on which he rested. Even though he looked a mess, what with being a tousled heap under the blankets and sheets, the sight of Jasper made David's heart flutter and small giggles bubble up in his chest. He crossed to the far side of the bed where the sleepy dirty blond lay in a twisted lump. Moments such as these were what David lived for.

"I love you~" He whispered as he leaned over to kiss his love on the temple. For a moment there was nothing. Then, just as the redhead went to move to his side of the bed, he heard a response. Softly, barely above a hoarse whimper, came the sultry sound of Jasper's husky voice.

_ "...God, I hope that was my husband..."_

David could not help but let out a soft giggle. Oh certainly, there was a torrent of young men just waiting to break into their home to slip Jasper a kiss as he slept. Surely it was not his dear beloved husband, oh no, that is simply impossible.

Pushing back the covers, David went to slip into bed only to be met with a heavy flat palm to the face. A small squeak of surprise escaped his lips as he felt himself fall back from a light push to the face.

_"Mnnn-excuse me, I'm married..."_

Jasper's hand slowly descended to its position under his chin, the dirty blond grumbling as he adjusted himself. David gaped at his husband for a few seconds before the giggles overcame him again. A second, then a third time he tried to enter his own bed only to be shoved, by the face no less, out of it. Eventually, David gave up fighting and laid down atop the covers, drawing himself close to Jasper. Eyes open only halfway, the desire to sleep was slowly setting in. Yawning once the redhead stretched his body out before latching onto his beloved.

"Gosh, Jasper," the redhead murmured as he nuzzled the dirty blond affectionately, "what would I ever do without you?"


End file.
